<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>π Day by The_Annoying_DAHG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042006">π Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG'>The_Annoying_DAHG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bugsnax (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Jokes, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Nerdiness, Pi Day, actually yes i, wait no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>crack? perhaps<br/>fluff? definitely</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>π Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snorpy was in his cabin tinkering with a small invention when his door was pounded on. Loudly.</p><p>"Who's there?"</p><p>"It's Chandlo, dawg!"</p><p>Snorpy nearly fell over in a mad rush to open the door. "You are <em>just </em>the Grumpus I wanted to see."</p><p>Chandlo sauntered in. "Whadja need me for?"</p><p>"Well, me and the Journalist were off in Frosted Peak recently..." Snorpy started, rummaging around in his bag for something. "Out of all my studies, I've never found a Bugsnax related to pie in any way, so I've gotten the next best thing."</p><p>He proudly presented a small Bugsnak to his crush. It was white with rainbow sprinkles, and little colored candles for legs. It burbled its name cheerily. "It's a Baby Cakelegs. I'm gifting it to you as a representation of this holiday."</p><p>"Holiday...?" Chandlo echoed, taking the small Snak confusedly. He glanced at Snorpy's calendar. "March 14th... It's not our anniversary, right?"</p><p>The yellow Grumpus sputtered. "Anni--?! Oh, heavens, no. Haha-- no, i-it's... no."</p><p>Chandlo rolled some numbers around in his head. 0314... 314... 3/14... 3.14!</p><p>"Today's π Day!" announced the jock triumphantly. He laughed, reaching up to ruffle Snorpy's fur. "Snorp-dawg, you're such a nerd. It's so cute, too."</p><p>Snorpy responded with an embarrassed babbling, before remembering English. "Th-Thank you, Chandlo. You're... attractive as well."</p><p>The green Grumpus swallowed the cake, which tuned his leg into frosting. "Happy Pi Day, I guess."</p><p>"Goodbye, Chandlo."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>